


Borderline

by Devon_Johnny



Category: I Feel Sick (Comic), Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Attempted Murder, Devi kicking Nny’s ass, Explicit Language, F/M, Fucking rip, Hatred, Jhonen Vasquez - Freeform, No Devnny, Revenge, Violence, in this house Devi hates nny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_Johnny/pseuds/Devon_Johnny
Summary: After defeating Sickness, Devi realizes the source of the parasite, and upon realizing that it was Johnny’s influence, sets out to find the Maniac in hopes of getting revenge for all the shit he put her through.





	Borderline

_ Chapter one  _

 

_ “You couldn’t have picked a worse person to hole up in," a woman snarled as she approached the little doll-monster that had come to life in her apartment. _

_ Its screwed eyes looked upward in agony as it was stuck against a bloodied canvas. _

 

_ The woman gripped one screw and twisted it until it became loose; blood splattered as she released it from the eye socket. _

_ “It’s a miserable planet you’ve landed on, Sickness. But it’s mine and I don’t want your company.” She continued onto the other screw, examining both. _

 

_ “You don’t tell me what I do with my work.” The woman gripped the screws in her hands as she leaned in close to the doll. _

_ “You have to be as much a slave to it as I am. That’s how it works here! That’s all I’ve ever known!” Her teeth grit. “And nothing changes that! Even if I wanted it.” _

  
  


_ In a mocking gesture, she held both eyes in front of her demon. _

 

_ “So, now you see what I tell you to see, whether you want it or not because you’re mine now.” _

 

_ She didn’t know how this monster even got into her apartment, let alone how it made its attempts to completely steal her brain, but damn it all if she’d let it! _

 

_ “You fucking idiot. You made yourself a part of me, and my shitty, compulsive, life!” She took a backpack from a nearby chair and proceeded to drop the nail eyes inside. _

 

_ “You’re my sad, tortured little audience.” A smile curled on her lips as she peered into the bag. _

 

_ “Now...doesn't that sound nice.” _

  
Unfortunately, for Devi, the Sickness didn’t stop at defeating the physical manifestation. There was an internal sickness, a feeling in the back of her head that this was not her doing at all.   
  
Her painting, the doll that soon became Sickness, was nothing more than someone pulling her strings like a puppeteer. She couldn’t recall ever wanting to paint something so unsettling. One day, she did it! That was unlike her, and as an artist, Devi was not blind to the creative process and the time it took to make a piece. She did not spill into the canvas whatever her brain meats desired; she planned it out so that none of it would be a complete mess!   
  
At first, Devi thought her erratic spur of the moment painting endeavors were due to her stressing about her, now ex-job, at Nerve Publishing. She thought it was her trying to be creative since the job sucked out her creative drive enough.   
  
However, the day she quit; she could recall Sickness crawling into her brain like the parasite it was and whispering,  _ “Your friend thought he could fight it too...and he ended up...” _ __  
  
She could almost feel her eye twitch. Yes, her friend.   
  
Johnny wasn’t much of a boyfriend; he was every other guy Devi had come in contact with. She knew she had bad luck when it came to men, but Christ - pulling a knife on her?! Talking about immortalizing her?! She sure knew how to pick them.   
  
This was even worse than the others; nevermind that he threatened to kill her on the first date, but infecting her with a fucking parasite?!   
  
If what Sickness said was correct, then that meant Johnny had his own demons that tried to gnaw at his brain. It seemed that coming into contact with the man made the demons latch onto the person. Like some fucked up, contagious disease.   
  
He was the reason for this! He was the reason why she felt sick! He was the reason she got headaches that didn’t exist before! He was the reason she almost got her brain stolen by a fucking demon parasite!   
  
Devi gripped her paintbrush as she stood before the mess of a painting she had spilled. She liked to paint as she pondered things, and it seemed that she might have been pondering rather frustratingly as what was on the canvas was a culmination of red and ebony paint with big bold letters suddenly splotched on top that read 'fuck you!'.   
  
Johnny had ruined her whole entire life, and she had enough of it! Devi wasn’t going to let things happen anymore; she wanted her life back, her control. She didn’t want to be the puppet of a literal murderer any longer and she knew how to cut the strings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot of work out of me, but it was worth it to get this first chapter up. Special thanks to my Publisher @Tennreasonsvv and my Beta readers, whom without this first chapter wouldn’t be possible.


End file.
